1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehydrating device and, more particularly, to a dehydrating device for reducing the moisture content of food such as fruits or prunes. The dehydrating device includes a food processing chamber and a control unit which communicates with the processing chamber by two pipes. The control unit includes a heating member, a compressor, a condenser and ventilators, all of which are disposed therein so as to properly control a temperature of air entering the processing chamber.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some types of food are made by at least one step of dehydrating to reduce the moisture content of the food so as to conveniently preserve the food. Especially for some types of fruits, such as bananas, it is desired to maintain these fruits with a good outer appearance. If the temperature of the dehydrating process is too high, the fruits could become dark which is not attractive to consumers.
The present invention intends to provide a dehydrating device which has a compressor, a condenser, a heating member and a plurality of ventilators which together properly control temperature of air entering a food processing chamber so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.